Phantom of the Opera starring the Teen Titans?
by Malingo13
Summary: The Titans are sucked into their favorite movie, Phantom of the Opera. But how did they get there? And what do Control Freak and Puppet King have to do with it? Read and find out.


Hey everyone! So here we go with my first story!!! Yay me!!! All pairings will be announced later, also an explaination of why people are who they are. Okay, so let's get started!

(Insert witty disclaimer here)

* * *

The Titans had just finished another movie night. It was the fourth or fifth one this week. It was Starfire's turn to pick, and for once, she picked a decent movie. And to make things better, it was in English.

"The movie was most enjoyable, yes?" Starfire asked innocently.

"A whole lot better then that French movie you picked last time," Cyborg admitted. "I couldn't understand a word of that one."

"Hey, has anyone seen Raven?" Robin asked looking around, noticing the goth teen wasn't around.

"She said she would be in her room because she " will not watch a movie that turns a true event into something corny", or somethin' like that." Beastboy said. 'But i wish she was out here instead of in her room,' he thought.

"Well why don't you go get her. We need to figure out what we're going to have for dinner." Robin replied.

"Do I have-" Luckily for Beastboy, the alarm had just gone off. Raven ran into the main room with the others.

"Looks like Control Freak is down at the video store, again."

"Hey, that saves us time," Beastboy said. "We have to return the movie anyway."

Raven just rolled her eyes at this. "Can we please just go and get this over with? I would like to return to my book."

"Let's go Titans," Robin said.

* * *

On the drive over to the video store, Beastboy and Raven were in constant argument.

"Raven you should have watched the movie with us." "Why is that?" "'Cause it was good." "No Beastboy, the book was good." "You haven't even seen the movie!" "I do not need to." "Yes you do. You don't have any evidence that the book was better." "Wow, you used a big word! I didn't even know you could." "That hurts Rae." "The truth hurts Beastboy, and my name is Raven, not Rae." "Yeah, well, well, um uh, whatever." Beastboy turned his head and stared out the window. "So that's 3 for BB and 4 for Raven. I declare Raven the winner!" Cyborg said in a joking tone. Beastboy was about to argue, but luckily they had just arrived at the video store. "Okay Titans, let's go." Robin said a little more stern than usual.

As they all piled out of the car, Beastboy slipped the movie into the drop-box. "Crap, he can use that against us, can't he?" Beastboy asked, already knowing the answer. Raven just rolled her eyes.

Inside the store was a mess. Movies and candy were everywhere. "Welcome Titans!" Control Freak shouted. Robin was the first to reply, "Just come quietly Control Freak, and there won't be any problems." "No, I want some movie action." Control Freak said as he pulled out his remote. "In fact, I want real movie action." And with a push of a button, everything went black.

* * *

Raven was shaken awake. "Christine, Christine! Wake up! We are going to be late!" Raven opened her eyes to see a young girl of 12 or 13 trying to wake her. "Who are you, what are you doing in my room, and why do you keep calling me Christine?" "That must have been a pretty good dream for you to forget everything, Christine. Let's see, I am Meg Giry, your best friend. This is not your room, it is the dormitory we shear with all the other girls in the ballet, and I am calling you Christine because that is your name. You are Christine Daae. You live here in the opera house dormitories, or at least you do for now." "What do you mean by that?" Raven asked, a little confused. "Well," Meg replied, slightly frustrated, "if we are late for rehearsal, we shall not be living here anymore."

Suddenly it all clicked. Raven remembered the battle, Control Freak, the remote. Control Freak must have zapped them into another movie. She had to play along until she found the others. "Meg, do you think you could help me a little today? I seem to have a different mind today." Meg just shook her head and grabbed Raven's hand. "We better not be late," was all she said before they took off running.


End file.
